


Light leading the Way

by JkWriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Finding home, Running Away, Zodiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting always thought Lucy Heartfilia was Natsu's mate. So why was she alone in the woods without a guild mark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light leading the Way

Sting always thought that Fairy Tail’s Celestial Mage was Natsu’s mate. 

The two of them were always together. They always went with each other on missions and Natsu seemed to always be at her house. 

It just made sense. 

So seeing Lucy sitting alone in the middle of the woods, no Natsu around, was worrying to say the least. 

Sting had broken away from Rogue and Lector, deciding to take on this mission on his own. It was simple, wouldn’t take him more than a couple of days. Rogue hadn’t been happy about being left behind, but Sting trusted him to watch over the guild while he was gone. 

The mission required him to find the dark magic that had been plaguing a nearby town for the past couple of weeks. The mayor, who had requested it, said wailing had been heard from the forest and with came waves of magic they were unable to stop. 

Seeing Lucy Heartfilia, alone and crying in the middle of the forest, was beginning to worry him more and more. 

Where the hell was Natsu? Gray? Erza? 

Where the hell was Fairy Tail when one of it’s members needed them? 

He cautiously approached her as to not frighten her. If she noticed him getting closer, she didn’t say anything. 

“Are you alright?” 

Sting was met with silence. Her crying subsided but she didn’t make a move to acknowledge him. 

“You know it’s easier to help when I know what’s wrong.” 

He took in her appearance. Asides from the dirt various scratches on her body she seemed relatively okay. Her hair was neatly pulled up, her clothes weren’t ripped. The only thing missing was… 

_Wait. No, that’s not right._

Before she could protest Sting was beside her, pulling her hand into his own so that he may carefully inspect it. 

The pink mark signaling her guild was nowhere to be seen. 

“What. Happened.” 

It wasn’t a question. It wasn’t a request.

It was a demand. 

Her guild mark was gone and he wanted to know why. 

“I… I quit Fairy Tail.” 

He looked into her eyes and didn’t like the look that crossed her face. It held so many emotions. Pain, suffering, loneliness. 

All of this from quitting her guild? It made no sense. 

“That’s a nice story, but why not telling me what really happened.” 

They sat in silence. 

Lucy was trying to figure out how to explain the situation while Sting waited patiently for her to speak. 

“Someone’s targeting the twelve Zodiac keys. They’ve been leaving messages at my apartment for weeks, but recently they broke into Fairy Tail. 

Their messages have been in the form of a code based upon the constellations. I managed to take the one they left at Fairy Tail before anyone could see it. After that I just kinda, left.”

Sting frowned. 

That explained why she was alone in the forest, but not why her guild mark was gone or why someone was after the Zodiac keys. 

“I found someone in Crocus who specializes in removing guild marks. I doubt the guild even knows mine is gone.” 

Her voice was shaking.

“I wanted to warn Yukino about this, but what am I supposed to say?  
_Hi, it’s Lucy. I quit my guild through illegal means because someone is after the Zodiac keys and would kill for them. Want to run away with me?_  
Yeah, that would go over wonderfully.” 

“What about Natsu?” 

That caught Lucy by surprise. 

“Natsu?” 

“Yeah, won’t he notice you’re gone?” 

It was Lucy’s turn to frown. 

“Why would Natsu notice I’m gone?” 

“The two of you aren’t… Together?” 

She shook her head. 

Something inside Sting screamed in joy. They weren’t together, he had a chance. 

“Well, I can’t leave you here alone.” She opened her mouth like she was going to protest, so Sting cut her off before she could. “I don’t care that someone’s after your keys. 

It’s my job as a mage of Sabertooth to help those in need, even if those in need are mages themselves.”

The tears once again began to fall down her face. 

“I can’t ask you to do that.” 

“I never heard you asking. Now come on, I’ve got a feeling I know what magic’s been tormenting the towns people these past few weeks. You’ve got a shadow following you.

Come with me back to Sabertooth, please.” 

Sting had pushed himself up and now stood in front of Lucy, holding a hand out to her. 

The scene reminded her so much of the ones she shared with Natsu. Here was a Dragon Slayer, ready to risk their life to help her.

Tentatively she reached her hand out. Sting grasped it in his own and pulled her up. 

“Now stop crying and start smiling. Today’s a new day, and you’re not alone. Even if you want to be, I won’t let you.” 

Lucy didn’t know what the warmth feeling that bubbled through her chest was, but what she did know was light was shining down in front of her. No longer was the darkness. 

There was a smile and a hand, leading the way.

**Author's Note:**

> StiCy for the win.


End file.
